


Laundry Day Looks

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Based off a shameless mental image, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayley was expecting basketball shorts and a t-shirt like usual. She wasn't expecting THAT kind of look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day Looks

**Author's Note:**

> After writing "Less (But Definitely More) Than Three," I started writing some fic about how Bayley ended up with her partners. However, I got busy and wrote this to blow off some steam. It's kind of silly and is totally based off shameless mental images of Finn and a gifset I saw from Total Divas of Nikki trying to have a serious conversation with Dolph while he was half-naked. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, the new series name is partially a wrestling reference, but also because I'm Hamilton Trash and was listening to 'Helpless' while proofreading.)

Finn was the kind of guy to wear basketball shorts and t-shirts when he wasn’t at work. Bayley knew this. Gym and training clothes usually ended up becoming day off clothes a lot of the time. How often would she get home from the Center and just sit in her leggings and tank tops until bed or until her alarm went off letting her know it was time to get ready for date night with one of her partners? Even then, it was about a 50/50 chance she’d actually change depending on how exhausted either of them were. So as a result, Bayley got used to seeing Finn like that a lot.

Until the morning she got to Finn’s place early for her day with him and Sami.

Seeing Finn shirtless was nothing new in the slightest. He would wear way less at least three nights a week when they were working and even less than that on most date nights.

However, it just caught her by surprise to see him walking around shirtless with a pair of capri sweats hung low on his hips when she walked into the apartment. “Hey, Fi- oh _wow._ ”

Finn raised an eyebrow at that remark. “Wow, what?”

“I just… I never see you like this.”

“What? Shirtless? What about yesterday?”

“No, no… it’s different when you’re like this.”

Finn contorted his face and scratched his head, pretending that he was deep in thought. “I feel like I heard this before on _Total Divas_ …”

“It’s true though!” 

Bayley playfully punched Finn on the shoulder. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. “I don’t think I’ve properly said hello yet…”

“Hi, you gorgeous half-naked man,” Bayley said with a smile as she touched her forehead and nose to his. “Greet me like this more often.”

With a knowing laugh, Finn drew her in closer for a long and slow kiss. Bayley wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, giving herself a bit of leverage as he put his arm around her lower back, dipping her slightly.

“Hey Fi- Oh _wow._ ”

Bayley broke off the kiss and bent her head back to see Sami. “I said the same thing,” she exclaimed.

Finn sighed. “I’m just dressed like this because it’s laundry day…”

“Well, I was commenting on the kiss, _habibi_ ,” said Sami, stroking his beard like he was having thoughts. “Although, I would gladly hide all your shirts if it meant seeing more of you like that…”

“I’m on board for this plan, _cariad_ ,” Bayley declared as she set herself right up again, gently petting Finn’s chest before walking over to greet Sami with a kiss. Not one as deep and grand as the one Finn just gave her, but the day was still young. 

As they broke apart, the two stared at Finn lustily. He gave a playful haughty sigh and crossed his arms. “I just want you two to know I feel very objectified right now.”

“Wanna come do something about it then,” asked Bayley, “Sami and I could use the tag practice…”

Finn drew a playful smirk as he cracked his neck and fingers in quick succession as he walked over to the two of them. “Bring it.”

“Let’s see how long we can keep those pants on him, Sami…”

As Finn groaned, Bayley laughed as they pushed their way into the bedroom. Forget the basketball shorts and t-shirts. She could get used to _this._

**Author's Note:**

> I figured 'habibi' was a no brainer for Sami to call his partners, but after learning that Bayley's grandfather was Welsh, I thought her using 'cariad' (which means 'sweetheart' or 'beloved') as a pet name would be cute.


End file.
